


Confessions

by leoperidot



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (and crutchie my pan son), (and crutchie's hella demi), (that's davey my ace gay jewish son), I have no idea what to tag this as, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, So yeah, Well - Freeform, also if you can't tell i really really love crutchie, and it's not really evident from what i've posted but i rarely ever write canon era, but like they didn't have those terms in this era, just ... just read it ..., tbh i'm not entirely sure what this is, this and cold are like the only canon era newsies fics i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoperidot/pseuds/leoperidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crutchie makes a plan.</p><p>Davey makes a plan.</p><p>But what happens doesn't go according to either plan they had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Crutchie hardly ever overthought anything.

Staring at the ceiling for hours on end, he realized that he had been thinking about … this … since they had gone to bed, and that he could see faint rays of sunrise poking up from the horizon.

This. This whole thing.

This whole thing with him and Davey Jacobs.

Davey. Jacobs.

What was wrong with him?

*

Davey was the number-one over-thinker, turning every thought over and over in his brain till it turned to mush and words were meaningless and he really had to go to sleep.

Every problem.

Every problem.

And that included this most recent problem. This most recent problem with … with Crutchie Morris. Crutchie Morris!

Pink-streaked sky told Davey he hadn’t slept a wink. He sighed and got out of bed.

*

They were selling together when the words came tumbling out of Davey’s mouth before he could stop them.

Everything.

He told Crutchie everything.

And then the words were hanging in the air, he—oh no—just his luck—he felt tears forming in his eyes—

And as hard as you try, tears do not go back in your eye once they’ve fallen. And especially once Crutchie has seen. And looked too shocked to know what to do—

*

“Me too,” Crutchie blurted out.

This was not going according to plan, but …

Him too.

*

Him too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's kind of a lot to explain here.
> 
> Basically what I had in mind was they sold together that day and then in a more secluded spot (i.e. not where you would sell newspapers) Davey just confessed everything to Crutchie. It's meant to be interpreted romantically (as in, he confessed romantic feelings for him) but I suppose it could be just about anything. I didn't really mean for it to be this short or this confusing or vague, it just kind of happened like that.


End file.
